


Rush

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the February 2011 DMHG Challenge. The prompt was Veritaserum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2011 DMHG Challenge. The prompt was Veritaserum.

Hermione panicked when Lavender turned to her, shaking a vial. “Truth… or dare?”

It wasn’t really Veritaserum; just for effect, surely. Where was the harm in drinking? Compared to the dares before, truth was definitely safer. Gingerly she sipped.

“Who,” Lavender taunted, “do you fancy?”

Preparing to scoff, none was as surprised as she to hear the name that erupted. No one breathed. Three gobsmacked girls watched Hermione clamber back into her bed, completely humiliated. The blood rush diffused their murmurs, but Hermione couldn’t hide from the dreaded smirk and slicked white hair one tiny sip had supplied. _Bloody Hell!_


End file.
